1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal switching control apparatus for use in a communication terminal apparatus equipped with a telephone, a facsimile machine, a message recorder or the like.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
In general, a facsimile in a communication terminal apparatus is coupled to a communication line together with a telephone, and these devices are alternatively switched by a switch to the communication line for performing their functions. There are two reception modes for facsimiles: manual and auto reception modes. In the manual mode, the switch is switched to a telephone. In this state, even if a calling signal is received, the facsimile does not function and instead a telephone bell will ring to inform a user (receiver) of a communication requested. When the receiver responds to the caller via the telephone and operates the switch to the facsimile in response to the facsimile reception request from the caller, the facsimile reception function can be performed thereafter. If however, the receiver does not operate the switch, he or she can continue the telephone communication as desired, i.e., if the reception mode is set to the manual mode, the communication terminal apparatus can continue to be used for the purpose of telephone communication.
On the other hand, if the auto reception mode is set, the calling signal is detected by a call detector. At this time, the switch is automatically switched to the facsimile from the telephone and the facsimile reception operation will take place thereafter. If this auto reception mode is set, therefore, the communication terminal apparatus can be exclusively used as a facsimile.
Facsimiles have often been used in offices or factories for use only in facsimile communication. Recently, there are more facsimiles with an auto calling function appearing and available in the market. Therefore, the facsimiles are generally used in the auto reception mode.
As the convenience of such facsimiles is understood, facsimiles are becoming popular even in ordinary stores or shops or homes. The facsimile for personal use, however, is not so frequent as in offices or factories. As a result, it is desirable that a telephone and a facsimile should be effectively switched from one to the other to allow use of facsimiles in the home.
According to conventional terminal control apparatuses, when the caller is a facsimile, the receiver should respond by means of the telephone to confirm the caller each time a call is made using its auto call function. And when the caller is confirmed to be a facsimile, the receiver should operate the switch to the facsimile. This operation is very troublesome, and when the auto reception mode is set to eliminate this inconvenient operation, upon detection of a calling signal, the facsimile reception operation is executed without conditions. This mode, therefore, does not permit the receiver to respond to a caller sending a calling signal to the receiver's telephone.
There may be an auto answering telephone attached to the communication terminal apparatus as one of the demanded multi-functions. This auto answering function may be provided in the facsimile. According to such a communication terminal apparatus in its simplest form, the telephone attached to the facsimile body serves as the auto answering telephone. If an auto answering telephone is attached to the terminal apparatus, in order to operate the auto answering telephone, the facsimile needs to be set to the manual reception mode. In the manual reception mode, however, the auto facsimile reception cannot be executed, thus restricting the functions of the facsimile.